A Tale of Two Nightmares
by Phoenixsword24
Summary: A rookie cop arriving for his first day, a college student searching for her missing brother... A city of the dead... These two must band together in order to survive the most intense night of their lives...
1. Prologue

Prologue

...

The rain beat down on Raccoon City, it's streets slippery and blood covered. The creatures that had started to take over the city had nearly done just that. Here and there the sounds of people screaming as they are eaten alive are heard.

Marvin Branagh stood in the West Office of the R.P.D, beside him was Elliot Edward, Rita Phillips, David Ford, and Neil Carlsen, his fellow officers of the West Office.

"What's going on?!" Rita cried.

"Monsters! That's what's goin' on!" Neil yelled.

"Calm down," Marvin intervened before panic could ensure. "We all need to stay calm and help the civilians. David, send out a message to take shelter at the Station."

David nodded and left the office.

"Elliot, Start boarding up the windows, Neil, help Elliot."

The two men left, leaving Marvin and Rita alone.

Rita was sitting at her desk, her head buried in her arms. Marvin placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay... Someone will send help."

She looked up at him. "I was going on vacation in two days..." She whispered.

"I know..." Mavin comforted her. "Bad luck..."

Around the R.P.D a voice started echoing.

_**"Attention all citizens: Due to the citywide outbreak, you are advised to take shelter at the Racoon City police station. Free food and medical supplies will be provided to everyone in need."**_

A few minutes later, David came back.

"I put it on repeat."

"Good... Now, we need to prepare for the people."

They spread out and worked with the other officers to secure the Police Department from the hoards of undead.

...

A few hours later

...

"Alright, I know the situation seems dire, but we have to stay calm and wait for rescue." Marvin addressed the crowd of people in the Main Hall.

"How do you expect us to stay calm?! People are eating each other!" yelled an elderly man.

"Panicking won't help either!" Mavin yelled back. "We need to focus on surviving until help arrives."

After his speech, he handed the safety of the civilians to the other officers and made his way to the West Office, exhausted.

Relaxing, he bowed his head and tried to get some sleep.

...

He was awakened by the sound of moaning. Opening his eyes he saw Neil shambling toward him.

"Neil? Are you alright?!" He stood up and reached out to grab Neil's arm. When he did, Neil looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, eyes that were glossed over. Staring into those cold eyes, he hardly took notice of the blood partly leaking for a nasty bite on his neck.

In the next moment, Neil gave out a strange gurgle and lunged toward Marvin. Lunging forward, Neil tried to take a bite out of Marvin's neck.

"Neil!" Marvin pushed him back and aimed his gun at him. "What's gotten into you?!" Backing up, he continued to aim at Neil as he got closer and closer. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Neil continued to shamble closer and closer, slowly closing the distance between them.

Closing his eyes, Marvin shot next to Neil's head. the moaning form of Neil didn't even flinch.

Panicking, Marvin backed into a locker. Neil lunged forward, grabbing onto Marvin's shirt and bit deep into his side.

Screaming, Marvin kicked him off of him and ran for the Main Hall door. When at the door, it burst open showing the worried faces of his partners.

"What's goin' on?!" David asked, seeing the pale look on Marvin's face. "What's with the shooting?! It's freaking the people out!"

His question was answered by the appearance of Neil slamming against the partly open door.

"What the-?!" Helping Marvin push against the door, David slammed the door on Neil's arm, making a sickening crunching noise. They continued to do this until Neil retracted his arm, and they slammed the door closed.

"Wh-what in 9 circles of Hell just happened?!" David panted.

"I don't know..." Marvin grunted in pain, the wound on his side bleeding profusely. "Neil just showed up and attacked me."

Hearing the man's fearful tone, a woman cried; "See?! I told you they would get in! I told you!"

The handful of civilians that had stayed in the Main Hall started stressing.

"We'll all be eaten alive!"

"Where's John?! He went to the bathroom?! John?!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Nobody's gonna die!" Marvin shouted, a slight grimace of pain bleeding through. "They may have breached a part of the station, but that doesn't mean we can't contain them!"

"Well, you didn't do much good at 'containing' the first few outside!" A rather short man taunted.

"That's enough!" David yelled, glaring at the short man. "What matters right now is that all of you are alive right now. Now, even if they've breached the station, we'll find a way to contain them. Till then, avoid going to the west wing."

It took a few minutes but everyone eventually calmed down and returned to what they had been doing beforehand.

"Hey, let's do something about that wound."

Rita led Marvin to the bench near the Maiden Statue, a testament to the first officers who served in this very police station when it had been converted from an Art Museum.

Putting gauze and what few bandages she had left on the wound she sighed.

"We're running low on supplies already..."

Glancing over at the young woman, he couldn't help but feel guilty; after all, he was the reason she was still in the city instead of heading back to her family out of State. When the first of the zombie-like creatures arrived, he thought it was just some people on hardcore drugs... He needed all the help he could get, so he requested that as many officers as possible stay around till this had blown over... He regretted that decision now...

"It's okay... We'll find some more... somehow..."

...

Outside the Police Station, people not lucky enough to make it to the R.P.D, ran this way and that, being picked off one by one, men, women and children.

The sounds of the restless undead feasting on the flesh of the living almost echoed through the city. It had happened so fast... But now nothing could be done...

This nightmare was only just beginning...


	2. Chapter 1 (Leon & Claire)

Chapter 1: Two Unfortunate Souls

* * *

"Something's not right..."

Leon S. Kennedy felt it in his gut. He was supposed to have started his job as a police officer a week ago, but he had received a call from the Police Department to stay away for now. He had shrugged it off at first as them not having a place for him yet... But after a full week had passed he was starting to get nervous. Recently news from Racoon City had stopped appearing on TV, and he had hoped it was because the cannibal serial killings had stopped, but something was telling him it was something very different.

The sound of his cell phone ringing startled him. Picking it up, he answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hey... uh, Leon?"

Leon smirked, "Linda, how are you?"

Linda. His girlfriend of about two months. They had met in a bar nearly five months ago.

"Fine, I... uh... I need to talk to you about something..."

Sitting straighter, Leon frowned. "What is it?"

On the other end of the line, he could hear a man's voice. "Babe, come back to bed..."

Leon's eyes widened.

"In a minute," Linda said faintly, probably facing away from the phone. "So... Yeah... I want to break up..."

If Leon's eyes were wide, they were practically bulging now.

"Break... up?"

"Yeah, I just don't think we're right for each other... You're a sweet guy, but... I need someone tougher..."

"Tougher?!" Leon gritted out. "I'm a cop... It's our job to be tough!"

"I know, but... You're not..." With that, the line cut.

Leon continued to grip the phone tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Fuck..." He ended the call and drop the phone on the couch.

Dating for two months and already broken up with... That was a new record for him... Standing up, Leon grabbed his black jacket, grabbed his jeep keys and left his second-floor apartment.

He was going to head to Racoon City and see what the radio silence was about...

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Claire Redfield rolled her eyes at her roommate. She had just been caught trying to sneak out of their dorm at night. "You are NOT heading off ON YOUR OWN in the MIDDLE of the NIGHT to a COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CITY!"

"I'll be fine, Azle, seriously."

Azle Reklaw was like a sister she never had. Both loved motorcycles, had blue eyes and an overprotective attitude. She could almost pass for her twin if it wasn't for her blonde hair, in contrast to Claire's bright red. Another difference between them was Azle was really into racing... She had been a resident of Raccoon City before she left for university. While she lived there, she had been part of the Raccoon Racing Team, she still has the orange and white tracksuit.

"Chris is missing as far as I know, and I need to find him."

"I know you're worried about Chris, and I know Chris taught you self defense, but you never know what could happen. A hot, young college student like you could get in all sorts of trouble."

Claire gave an amused sigh. "Don't worry, I have this." She pulled a small five-round SLS 60 handgun out of her holster.

"Do you really need a gun?" Azle whimpered.

snickering, Claire returned the weapon to its holster. "I thought you were concerned about my safety?"

Azle started. "I do! But... a gun? really?"

"Really." Claire finished, grabbing her favorite red leather jacket, zipping it half way up, partly showing her black tank top underneath. It had been a gift from her brother, Chris... For her high school graduation...

The angel and 'Made in Heaven' quote on the back paralleled the one on Chris's brown one, albeit a little more devilish, 'for your feisty attitude!' her older brother had laughed.

Walking out the door, Azle made one final request. "Just make sure you call me as soon as you get there, okay?"

"I will." Claire said, smiling.

Dark clouds covered the sky as she mounted her red Harley Davidson, another gift from Chris for her 16th birthday. She started the motor and began to head north for Raccoon City...

* * *

**A/N: There are a few easter eggs in this chapter, see if you can spot them... Some will require vast Resident Evil knowledge...**


	3. Chapter 2 (Leon)

Chapter 2: A Pit Stop (Leon)

* * *

It had started to rain, raindrops beating against the windshield of the jeep as it flew down the long road leading into Raccoon City's central street. The last couple of hours had been lost in a blur as he hadn't seen many cars, leaving him to fall into his thoughts, nothing but darkness on either side of the road. He knew that this spontaneous decision to go to Raccoon City had been mainly caused by his Girlfriend's random breakup. He had needed time to think and finding out what the radio silence was all about was his way of ignoring the sinking feeling he had.

The gas meter showed he was nearly empty, he would be needing a pit stop soon. In the distance, he could see the tell-tell lights of Raccoon City, glistening in the heavy rain. And a bit closer was the lit up sign of a gas station.

_Great, perfect timing._

Pulling over he stepped out of the jeep and gripped the gas pump. While he filled up the jeep's tank, he noticed something odd; a lone police cruiser, the headlights beaming, and the door wide open with no one in sight.

_Hmm... No one's around?_

He pulled the gas pump out of the jeep and placed it back in its holder. He started heading inside to pay for the gas when he heard the sound of glass breaking. The inside's lights were off and something sticky squished under his feet. Glancing down he recognized the dark red liquid.

_What the...?!_

Pushing the gas station's door ajar, his boot collided against a small metal flashlight, brightly illuminating the aisle it was facing. Picking it up, he heard the sounds of panting as if in pain. Walking further into the building, he saw the store clerk was nowhere in sight.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

A groan in the corner of the room answered him. Rushing toward the sound, the sight of a plump man laying against the wall on the floor holding his hand against his neck in an attempt to stop the flowing blood between his fingers met his eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Racing to his side, Leon crouched down beside him. "That looks bad..." He muttered to himself. "What happened?"

The man shakily pointed toward the doorway next to him. Standing up, Leon shined his light at the pitch black hallway. "I'll check it out." Pulling out his issued handgun, 'Matilda' he had named her, he slowly approached the doorway.

The hall narrowly stretched on until it ended with another door partly open, several boxes littering the hallway. The sounds of struggling could be heard from beyond it. Carefully, Leon crept down the hall until he was right outside the door. The sound of a door slamming closed met his ears; spinning around he found the door leading out to be closed.

_Hey, what the hell?!_

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he slowly creaked the door ajar. A man in a sheriff uniform was holding another man's arms above his head, attempting to put handcuffs on him. "Ah, stop struggling!"

"Excuse me, sir, do you need some help?" Leon asked, lowering his handgun.

The man turned, startled, and raised one of his hands off the struggling man, toward Leon. "Stay back, sir, I've got this under control!" The man who had been resisting arrest swiftly slammed against the sheriff.

Pinning him to the floor the man surged down and bit deep into his neck. The sheriff screamed and kicked against the man forcibly holding him down as he slowly ripped a chunk of flesh off of the bone.

The sheriff soon stopped his struggling and just lied on the floor, the man happily chewing on the chunk of human flesh between his teeth.

Backing away, Leon ran back down the hall slamming against the closed door. Turning the handle he found it locked. "What the fuck?! Open the door!" Behind him, the man stood up and started making his way toward the terrified cop. He raised his gun again and stood his ground. "I'm warning you! Stay right where you are!"

The man continued to approach, stagging all the way like a drunkard.

Only a few feet in front of him, Leon pressed his finger tightly on the trigger, a gunshot reverberating down the narrow hall. It hit the man square in the chest, but he didn't seem even affected. He just kept shambling closer and closer, making strange gurgling noises as he did, blood smeared all down his mouth and chin from the sheriff's corpse.

"Wha... What?!"

panicking, Leon picked up one of the heavy boxes littering the floor and tossed it at the inhuman creature. It staggered the man, giving Leon enough time to quickly brush past as he looked for a different way out.

A door leading behind the register was to his right, but it was locked. Searching around, he spotted a key dangling from its casing, shining in the light's beam. Snatching it from the open case, he unlocked the door just in time for the man to turn the corner.

Running through the now unlocked door, he hopped the counter and ran toward the plumb cashier, still on the floor. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Trying to lift the man up, he noticed how cold his skin felt against his hand. The man raised his head and milky, glossed over eyes bore into his own. A screech was the only warning before the clerk attempted to bite the hand lifting him up. Dropping him back down, Leon ran past him, heading for the gas station's door.

Another one of the creatures jumped out from behind an aisle, latching onto his foot. Kicking it's grip off, he was almost at the door when a figure blocked his way. Raising his gun once again, he was met with a young woman around her early twenties standing in the doorway, a look of horror on her face. "Wait, don't shoot!"

He began to lower the gun until he saw another zombie behind the girl. "Get down!" She did as she was instructed and a second later, a thud was heard as the corpse fell to the ground.

The girl glanced behind her and stood up. "Thanks..." she said, as she raised a handgun of her own. Ahead of them, more zombies began to cover the parking lot, each of them groaning, gurgling and screeching as they set their eyes on the two living people in front of them.

"You can thank me later..." He glanced toward his jeep only to find it surrounded. The police cruiser caught his eye, it's open doors beckoning him.

"Come on!" He sprinted toward the car, the girl doing the same. They each took a seat and Leon reversed the car, running over some zombies in the process. "Hold on!" He hit the gas and the car flew down the highway toward the city only a few miles further up.

Several minutes passed in silence before the girl in the passenger seat spoke up. "What the hell's going on?!"

"No idea, I suppose they'll have answers at the police station." He turned on the car's radio but was only met with static. "Shit, the radio's out." He put the radio back in its place and focused again on the road.

"Wait, you're a cop?" The girl asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, first day on the job. Lucky, huh?"

The girl snorted. "Talk about a shitty first day..."

A few more minutes of silence. "Name's Leon Kennedy..."

"I'm Claire... Claire Redfield..."

"Are you a resident of Raccoon City?" He glanced over at the girl. Now that things had calmed down somewhat, he noticed how very attractive she was. Bright red hair in a ponytail, complemented by her bright blue eyes.

"No, I just got here. I'm looking for my brother, he's a cop too." She watched as the city lights got closer and closer, the first few buildings started to surround them.

"Well, it's a good thing we found each other..."

They drove a few more minutes before their route was blocked by several cars and trucks crashed together, blocking the road. Parking the car, Leon looked over at the girl. "Well, it looks like we're walking from here."

Staring out the window she turned back to face him. "More like running..."

Looking outside the window, he could see a group of zombies eating a fresh corpse of a woman. "Yeah, good call." Upon those words leaving his mouth, a group of zombies lurched forward grabbing onto the car.

"Leon, we've got to back up!"

"I'm on it!"

Switching the car's gear, he began to reverse when he saw something rushing toward them down the road; a large semi-truck raming other zombies out of the way, threatening to ram them.

"Leon!"

"I know!

He began to reverse faster, when the truck hit another semi behind them and flipped, the large tank of the truck hitting the back of the car, flipping it.

There was a pain and the world went black...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll be doing this story following each character per chapter. Example: This is Leon1. Next will be Claire1. After that will be Leon2. Follow me?**

**So, I decided to do this story after playing all four possible scenarios in the RE2remale, only to find that they are VERY inconsistent. Even the original game had more consistency. So this will be my way of "fixing it". Bosses Claire fights won't be fought again by Leon. And vice versa. Puzzles Leon does will already be done for Claire. And vice versa.**

**Little things like that can go a long way. I'll probably start on Claire1 tomorrow. If you're enjoying this story so far, please hit that follow button! And please consider dropping a review on your way out. It lets me know how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 3 (Claire)

Chapter 3: A Pit Stop (Claire)

* * *

The rain was nearly intolerable.

Beating down on her, she attempted to overlook the soaked feeling. Just a little further. Just a little further...

She now wished she had waited till tomorrow to head to Raccoon City. Riding on a motorcycle in the pouring rain isn't a very enjoyable time.

She had been riding for nearly an hour now. Nothing to see for miles but dark wood all around. She knew that Racoon City wasn't much further. She'd made the trip a few times to visit Chris.

A sudden large dark shape jutted across the road nearly crashing into her. Hitting her brakes she stood up to get a better look. She could only see a few feet ahead, whatever it was; it must have run across the road. From a short distance to her right she heard it; a deep low growl, like one a rabid dog would make... Officially freaked out, Claire quickly drove off again, leaving whatever it was to its own devices...

_That was a close one..._

As soon as she saw a gas station she pulled over, parking next to a jeep, and pulled her helmet off, placing it on the back of her bike and headed for the phone booth near the gas pump. With some change in hand, she called Azle to let her know she was nearly there.

"Y'ellow?"

"Hey, it's me. I'm almost there."

"Girl, I was just about to call you."

With a laugh, Claire glanced down at her cellphone. It had died. "Sure... Well, now you don't have to."

"So, did you find Chris?"

"I'm not actually there yet, remember? I'm at a gas station. The city's a little farther. I'll call you again when I'm situated."

A short pause, then; "Alright. But you better call me! Or I'm comin' down there after you!"

"You don't have to do that." Claire snickered.

"But I will. You know I will." Azle's tone was one of humor but also a slight warning of truth...

"Okay, alright, whatever. You know me, I'll be fine... I'll call you in an hour or two. Don't worry. I'm alright"

"I'm sure you are."

"Okay, talk to you when I get there. I'll be back as soon as I find Chris..."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up, Claire sighed while stepping out of the phone booth. "Why does everyone think I'm gonna get in trouble?"

The pouring rain had somehow become even thicker than before. She didn't want to drive anymore, but she didn't want to stay in a gas station until it let up...

Deciding to say 'fuck it', Claire started toward her bike when a gunshot rang from the gas station to her right. Jerking her head in that direction, she instinctively reached for her gun.

_Not something you'd expect at a gas station..._

Her protective instincts kicking in, she slowly edged closer to the stations' door. Peering inside the glass door, she saw blood on the floor and the lights have blown out.

"Shit... This doesn't look good..." Wondering if she should call the police, her thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from around the building...

Edging closer toward the sound, she peered around the dumpster sitting between her the source. A man was slowly crawling away from a back door, leaving a trail of blood behind him. "Are you alright?!" Crouching down, she reached out to help the man, barely taking in that one of his legs had been ripped off.

The man looked up at her with a glazed over look before lunging forward and tackled her to the ground.

"Ugh, get off me!" The man gripped her tightly and attempted to take a bite out of her neck. "I said GET OFF ME!" Kicking the man off, she picked herself up and ran for her bike but stopped in place as she saw a large group of half mauled people limping toward her, blocking her path.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Backing up toward the station's door, the jumped at the sound of banging behind her and twirled around to find a gun in her face.

Paling, Claire raised her hands up. "Wait, don't shoot!"

The man before her glanced behind her.

"Get down!"

Following his directions, Claire dropped to the ground and heard the sound of a body hitting the pavement.

Glancing behind her, one of the zombies had been close to grabing her.

Standing back up, Claire looked back to the man. "Thanks..." she muttered, raising her handgun toward the zombies as well.

Glancing around, the man seemed preoccupied. "You can thank me later..." Spotting what he was looking for he pointed toward a police cruiser to the right, the lights on and the door ajar. "Come on!"

The two of them ran toward the car, jumping inside, the man backed up, running some zombies over, and began driving down the road, toward Raccoon City.

_This did NOT just happen... what the actual FUCK?!_

Sitting in silence, Claire tried to wrap her mind on what just happened.

After pondering for several minutes, she turned her attention back on the man beside her.

"What the hell's going on?!"

The man shook his head. "No idea, I suppose they'll have answers at the police station."

Turning on the car's radio, all that was heard was static.

"Shit, the radio's out."

Shutting the radio off again, he stared down the highway.

"Wait, you're a cop?" her hopes raised she glanced at the man outfit. It didn't exactly scream 'cop'.

"Yeah, first day on the job. Lucky, huh?" The man smiled at her.

Claire snorted. "Talk about a shitty first day..."

Watching the lights of the city getting closer, her thoughts went back toward Chris.

_I hope he's okay..._

"Name's Leon Kennedy..."

Breaking her out of her thoughts, she turned back toward the man.

"I'm Claire... Claire Redfield..."

"Are you a resident of Raccoon City?" He glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just got here." _bad timing on my part,_ "I'm looking for my brother, he's a cop too."

They were entering the city proper now.

"Well, it's a good thing we found each other..."

* * *

The city streets were filled with abandoned cars, some just left on the side of the road, others crashed.

Eventually, it became too difficult to drive. Parking the car, Leon sighed. "Looks like we're walking from here."

Something caught Claire's eye. Peering out the window, she could see a group of zombies eating a woman's corpse.

"More like running..." she said, disgusted.

Leon looked around her and nodded. "Yeah, good call."

A zombie suddenly slammed against the car's side, as more gathered around.

"Leon, we've gotta back up!"

"I'm on it!"

The car began to slowly crawl backward, the sound of crunching bone being her underneath the car's wheels.

Lights appeared from behind them. Looking behind them, Claire could see a large Semi racing toward them, slamming into other cars and zombies on the way.

_Holy shit!_

"Leon!"

"I know!"

Reversing faster, Leon tried to get them out of the way, but the Semi slammed into another Semi and flipped, the tank slamming into the end of the car, flipping it into the air.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, one second they were gliding through the air, the next, they slammed into the pile of cars that had been ahead of them.

Beside her, she saw Leon unconscious, his head rolled back.

Around them, zombies had started gathering around.

"Leon... Leon!" Smacking his shoulder she tried shaking him awake. He gave a groan and opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly, he looked at her dazedly.

"What... happened...?"

"We flipped and you passed out. We need to get out of here, they're surrounding us!"

Outside, the zombies were only a few feet away.

"Alright... I'm fine..." Unbuckling, Leon started slamming his boot against the driver window, the glass shattering over repeated hits. Crawling out, Claire followed his lead, getting out on her side.

The smell of gas flooded her nose, turning around she could see gas leaking from out of the car, only inches away from another car on fire...

"Oh, shit..." Turning around Claire only got a few feet before the initial explosion launched her into the air, slamming her against another police cruiser. With her head ringing, Claire slowly stood up, clutching her very bruised side.

_That's gonna feel real good in the morning..._

"Leon?" Worried, Claire looked back at the car that was ablaze.

"I'm fine!" Leon's voice called out to her from the other side. "Just get to the police station!"

_The police station...? Oh... right..._

"Okay, I'll meet you there!"

Raising her gun, she shot the zombie three feet in front of her.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took this long to update. I was suffering a little from writer's block... From now on I intend the Leon/Claire chapters to not be so parallel with each other. We'll still switch between them, but it won't be word for word. The next chapter will be Leon2. I'm looking forward to it. :3**

_Till next time... Cheers! 3_


	5. Chapter 4 (Leon)

Chapter 4: No Safe Haven (Leon)

The streets were chaotic. Everywhere he looked; those things were there.

He found a nearby alley and ducked inside. Finding another zombie collapsed on the ground, he cautiously stepped over her body and edged deeper into the alleyway. All around him the sounds of wails and screams could be heard.

_This is madness!_

Following along the alley, he came out into a clearing; More cars littered the road, his right was completely blocked off, and to his left was-

"There it is!"

The Police Station was bigger than he thought. Towering above him, it had an almost ominous atmosphere to it. Most of the lights were out judging from the black windows. Or maybe they were boarded up?

Passing a burning bus, Leon entered the large gate to the Courtyard. Locking the gate behind him, he made his way inside, shielding his eyes from the bright lights of the Main Hall.

"Hello? Anyone here?" His voice echoed across the three-story hall.

The place seemed abandoned... But people had been here recently judging from the laid out bedrolls and other emergency supplies...

Approaching the check-in desk, He noticed a laptop opened up to show a map of the Station.

Flipping through the different levels he noticed one hall on the first floor, lit up in red. Clicking on it, a camera feed popped up showing a man being chased by more zombies.

_Shit, they're in here too!_

Judging from his uniform, he was an officer.

A microphone symbol appeared. Clicking on it, an audio feed turned on.

"David, Marvin, you there?!" The officer asked, waving his hand in the air, looking at the camera.

Behind him, the zombies were getting closer.

"I found a way out, it's in here!" from a pocket in his pants he pulled out an old notebook.

A zombie got dangerously close, causing the man to spin around and shoot the zombie in the neck. It fell to the ground but slowly started to get up again.

Stepping back, the man looked to the camera again. "Send reinforcements, east hallway!" With that, the man ran out of the camera's sight.

Stepping back, Leon sighed. "I've gotta find that guy..."

Behind him to his right was a shudder system with a lever beside it. Ignoring the words 'Don't Open, Dead Inside', Leon Pulled the lever opening the shudders about a foot and a half before stopping in its tracks...

Getting on his knees, he peeked through the opening. Nothing but darkness met his eyes. Pulling out his flashlight he shined it down the corridor to his left. Blood coated the floor till it met the water covering half of the hall. "Great, this is going to be fun..."

Commando crawling through the opening, Leon did his best to wipe the blood off his jacket to no avail.

He slowly made his way down the nearly pitch-black corridor, the sound of swishing water echoing faintly around him. A creak to his right, he turned around to find a door planked up, something was pressing against it from the inside.

Heading around the corner he saw a window shining pale moonlight across the dirty floor as the water lent up. A chained-up door to his right and a metal door to his left.

Next to the metal door, around a curve was a wooden one.

"Help! Open up, hurry!"

A call came from beyond the door.

Rushing through, Leon saw another shudder that was being banged upon.

"Someone help me, please!"

"I'm here!"

Racing to the shudder, he started lifting on it. It started to give a little and a couple of fingers peeked through. Fingers turned to arms as the man tried to crawl through. "I'll get you out, don't worry!"

The shudders wouldn't raise much higher, so he grabbed the man's arms and began pulling him across.

The man got no more than halfway out when he gave a great yell and started kicking violently, sounds of hungry moans came from beyond the shudders.

"I'm getting you out of here, I promise!" Leon said reassuringly.

The man gave a scream as blood spit out of his mouth, the zombies moans getting louder as seemingly more joined in. The officer's screams grew higher-pitched, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as blood pooled from under the shudders.

"I'm not letting go, I'm not letting go!"

All this time, Leon kept pulling as hard as he could and nearly fell back as the man, seemingly a lot lighter, jerked free from the shudders, hitting Leon in the chest. The shudders slamming shut.

Groaning, Leon glanced down and saw a horrible sight; blood pooling around what used to be legs, but was now intestines hanging out, face pale, the man's eyes were growing dark, glassing over.

"Gi...give...to Marv...in..."

Clutched tightly in his hand was the old notebook, the cover slightly bloodstained. He gave a strained shaky breath before relaxing, his eyes staring into the void...

He was frozen, his eyes staring into the officer's blank ones. After a moment an intense feeling took over him and he lurched forward, emptying his dinner from hours before. Wiping his mouth clean, he stood on shaky legs.

He only had a moment of peace when a bang woke him from his stupor. Raising his gun high, he opened fire as a zombie burst through the door, the bullet hitting him right between the eyes. It fell over and twitched a little but didn't get back up.

Stepping over the long-deceased man's body, he was greeted by a woman with her eye hanging out loosely by the now smashed open window. Putting another bullet in her head, she too, fell to the floor instantly, not moving.

_That's how to beat them..._

Armed with this new knowledge, he made his way back down the corridor keeping an eye out for any more dangers.

Halfway back, he stopped in his tracks; a group of about five(5) zombies stood between him and the cornerback to the shudder. The remains of planks scattered across the flooded floor. There were three options; 1: Try and get past them without getting killed, 2: Waste his ammo and blast through them, or 3: Enter the white double doors to his right.

He chose the latter and tried to find another way out, only to find that he was trapped; the only other door out being heavily barricaded.

A few seconds past and the double doors began to bulge, the handles turning slowly. A couple of seconds later, three(3) of the zombies made their way into the room. Luckily the room was big enough that he was able to get around them without much problem. Dodging the two(2) zombies left outside, he raced for the cracked open shudders leading back to the Main Hall.

Was it just him or was the gape between the shudders and the floor smaller? Almost as if someone had tried to close them back...

Lifting them up slightly, he began to crawl back through when his belt caught on a jagged piece of metal. Behind him, he could hear the zombies getting closer. Growing pale at the realization that he too would end up like that officer, he began calling for help.

"Ahh, someone! I need help!"

Behind him, he felt a banged-up hand brush against his leg. He was growing desperate.

"_Help!_"

_This is it, I'm done for!_

"Hold on!"

Someone grabbed his frantically waving arm and began dragging him out. A zombie's head also followed him out, growling and snarling.

"Look out!"

"I know!"

The mysterious man raised the shudder a little higher and slammed it on the zombie's neck several times, decapitating it, before firmly closing the shudders. Behind them, the sounds of angry screeches could be heard.

The officer (based on his clothes) leaned back against the shudders before righting himself back up, clutching his side.

"Are you alright?" The man said reaching down with his other hand to lift Leon up.

Shaking, Leon gripped his blood-covered hand and stood up. "Ye...yeah... Leon Kennedy..."

The man nodded. "Marvin Branagh. Didn't you see the sign?" He said, nodding at the spray-painted words.

"Yeah, but I saw that...that officer on the computer and I...I had to help him..."

"Officer?" Marvin's brows clenched. "You mean Eliott?"

Leon sighed shamefully. "I guess... I tried to help him but... He was..."

Before he could continue, Marvin raised his hand. "It's okay... I'm sure you did all you could, Leon..."

Marvin limped away back toward the check-in desk.

"He gave me a notebook..."

He turned and glanced back at Leon with an interested stare.

...

**A/N: Hey, hows every one been? I wished I had gotten this out sooner, but I only got into a writing streak again recently. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm sure you'll like the next one too! We'll meet more familiar faces and maybe some new ones as well! We'll see... If you enjoyed then please leave a review to let me know! Leave a favorite or follow too if you like! Or you can share! All are appreciated... ^_^ But anyway, until next time!**

_Cheers!_


End file.
